The Element Chronicles
The Element Chronicles is one of the more customized video games of all time, with that customization applied to a heroic and adventurous setting. The basic plot of the game is a world divinely governed by two deities, a male and a female, whose children represent all of the thinkable elements. It is predictably a mixture of sons and daughters, and at one point the god out of the two ruling deities say that the children are not properly worshipped in the lands dedicated to them. The god is told by a horrendous villain, named Gomorthos, that the people of his world are exploiting the elements but are showing no respect for the gods and goddesses. The god is outraged and thinks that creatures should be sent down to restore order to the kingdoms, as they already employ elemental magic, but do not show the proper acknowledgement of the gods and goddesses. The goddess, however, distrusts Gomorthos and believes that the people are not responsible for any wrongdoing. They break into a fight, at the end of which the god summons his sons and the goddess summons her daughters. The god and his sons send horrid creatures based on the respective elements into the kingdoms while the goddess and her daughters send equally horrid creatures to try to repel them. Ouright battle is about to begin. This is exactly what Gomorthos wants to happen, however, because a weakened world will allow him to gain control, and amid the chaos, he can gain the trust of the god and steal the Metakhronos Sword, a sacred weapon kept away because of it ability to control time in a battle, so much so that not even the divinities could defeat it. However, there is one person who remains a symbol of hope. This is where the customization comes in: the main character can be gender specific, and the appearance and weapons can be shaped to suit the player, but the player always has two magic gauntlets, each of a different selectable element. The player must venture to all of the Elemental Realms, sections of the world which are dominated by particular elements which are located throughout Hanifell (the planet that the game is set on), and defeat as many creatures as necessary in each one to fight all of the Patral beasts, fierce creatures which are the secret weapons behind the god's endeavor to restore world order. Once a Patral beast is conquered, the hero obtains a gem that is the sacred relic of the Realm. When all of these gems are collected, the player will have the element power strong enough to confront and expose Gomorthos, and therefore save the world from a dreadful fate. Weapons The weapons would work in an interesting way. There would be three weapons with their own categories; these categories would be: #'Primary weapon' - This would be a well-known weapon that is special because if you go right into the game, it will always be the one you have armed first. Now, I do not limit this selection to medieval weapons, although they would be included, but rather I would incorporate martial arts weapons as well, such as nunchaku, a Bo staff, tonfa, a katana, a ninjato, a staff-in-three-parts, a tanto, double blades, double tantos, and an invention of my own: a tonfa staff, which would be a short staff with a bar protruding from the middle to be operated like tonfa. There would be some medieval-style ones, however, such as the broadsword, the mace, the battle axe, and a longsword. Some weapons would have a variation in styles; for example, the tonfa could be operated in around 7 to 9 ways, and the all swords (with possible exception of the broadsword) could be used with a backhanded grip, which I am an avid fan of. #'Secondary weapon -' The selection for the secondary weapon would be the same as for the primary, but a button can be used to switch between them. #'Ranged weapon '- As is known to us all, a hero is nothing without a ranged weapon. This, too, would be a diverse selection. The way I have it now, I would make available a longbow, shortbow, slingshot, shurikens, throwing daggers, throwing maces, and boomerangs. This, too, would be a part of the weapon cycle. Magic would also contribute to the weapons. For example, say you have air and lightning as your two elements, and are using a longbow as a ranged weapon. When in shooting/throwing mode, you can toggle whether you want a plain projectile, one powered up with air, powered up with lightning, or with both. However, the more contribution you have, the more magic would be required. Elements You can obviously derive from the title of The Element Chronicles that elements are an essential feature to the game, but insofar, their role hasn't been explained yet. For example, it must be told what the elements are, what they symbolize, and whether they are represented by a god or goddess. To start, here is a list of elements. 'Air / Wind / Sky' Air is one of the four classical elements, a symbol of intelligence, wisdom, cleverness, and knowledge. In this universe, air is represented by a goddess, in keeping with the fact that the goddess Athena, in Greek mythology, is the goddess of wisdom and cleverness. Air is used typically as a throwing and slamming mechanism, but can also be used to stall the progress of enemies. 'Fire' Another one of the four classical elements, fire is a symbol of bravery, passion, ferocity, and perseverance. In this universe, fire is represented by a god, as fire tends to be one of the more aggressive elements. Fire is a damaging and controlling force in the game, very useful for disorientation. 'Earth' Earth is a notorious classical element, a symbol of compassion, humanism, strength, and tolerance. In this universe, earth is used mainly as a projectile, but can also provide a rude awakening in the melee area. Earth is represented by a goddess in this game. 'Water' Water is the last of the four classical elements, a symbol of commitment, skill, resposibility, and pride. In this universe, water is useful for disorientation, but can easily knock enemies off of their feet, anle to overwhelm the most powerful of foes. Water is represented by a god. 'Forest' Forest is not usually acknowledged as being an element, but fully qualifies as one upon speculation. It is a symbol of might, righteousness, power, and humor. Forest is represented by a god. It is used to equal degrees as a melee and projectile weapon, typically featuring wooden logs. 'Sand (or Desert)' I found it hard to see Sand as an element, but it comprises that world's force to a point where it deserves a note of attention. Most likely, Sand represents complexity, depth, and definition. Sand is represented by a god, and is used for the most part to disorient, with some skill in offense. 'Ice' Ice is, surprisingly, not seen as an element. However, it is a very potent force of nature, and must be included in the crowd here. Ice represents determination, efficiency, and a bit of condescension. Ice is represented by a goddess, and is used extensively as a projectile and also a knockdown mechanism. 'Snow' Snow may very well be seen by some of you as exactly the same as Ice, but they have some differences. For example, Ice is not known to ever accumulate, and is not nearly as motile and adjustable as Snow. For another thing, it is possible to conjure a blizzard with Snow, making it an offensive force here. Snow is represented by a god. 'Dark' Dark is an element just as light is, and night is represented much in mythology. Dark, in this case, represents solidarity, direction, and subtlety. Dark is represented by a god, and is used extensively for disorientation and stealth attack. 'Light' Light is seen as an element in the same way Forest is seen as one: a driving force, but a little-acknowledged element. Light is represented as a goddess, and represents eccentricity, joy, fore-vision, and happiness. It is used extensively to disorient, but under certain circumstances is a potent means of physical damage. 'Lightning' Lightning, although rare, is quite powerful and probably comes to everyone's mind as an element after a little while. Lightning is a symbol of confidence, speed, precision, and relentlessness, and is represented by a god. It is used as both a projectile and a melee weapon with deadly efficiency, and is to be very feared by the forces of evil. Realms As previously stated, the hero must necessarily travel through a variety or realms, each based on a different element. Essentially, basis on the element means a place that reminds one of that element, so imagining the details is rather simple. Regardless, I'll detail the realms and which elements they represent. 'Aethron' Aethron represents Air/Wind/Sky in the game, a medium-temperatured land around the clouds to be lightly tread upon, and obviously to be flown through. It is quite precarious, but skillful maneuvering should escort a player through safely. The boss at the end is a tornado-based creature which will attempt to disorient the player and slam them into hard surfaces, all the while working to prevent damage to itself. 'Volcindra' Volcindra is the Fire realm, a bewared territory amid high heat and danger. Given its volatile nature, there is the constant threat of collapsing debris, much of which causes significant damage simply by contact. It requires good resoucrfulness to navigate. The boss at the end is aggressive, never hesitating in a rapid assault with heavy objects. It is highly dangerous to approach, as it is made not even or lava, but of pure flame. 'Terraitra' Terraitra is the most basic in nature of the worlds, representing Earth. It is comprised mainly of fields, but often interjected are hills and rocky areas. It simply takes spirit to overcome. The boss at the end is crafty, looking to attack from various places beneath the ground. Thusly, he warrants quick reflexes and foresight. 'Meroth' Meroth is the Water realm, one which requires cunning and good navigation skills, as well as some good puzzle solving ability. One of the most difficult aspects of traversing Meroth is the potential need for evasive maneuvers, since many unholy terrors have been known to dwell in Meroth. The boss at the end is precise, aiming to hit you with straight on attacks, but its weakness is its vulnerable body that can be damaged when it tries to attack you. Good timing is key. 'Silvaine' Silvaine is the Forest realm, a beautiful yet challenging place. It is close to what you would imagine a forest to be, but it is populated by fantastical creatures who will not hesitate to attack you, warranting good fighting ability. This is how the boss at the end must be approach, as it is powerful and takes a good fighter to analyze and harm. 'Thermoth' Thermoth is the Sand (Desert) realm, a vast and dry landscape that is punishment and perhaps death to find yourself lost in. As such, this realm requires great perseverance to overcome. The boss at the end is very direct, its strategy is to come right at you and catch you off guard. You have to be rather fast to outwit him, making him a wonderful challenge. 'Arcata' Arcata is the Ice realm, a gloomy world of punishment and danger (and the classic danger of slipping). To get through this requires determination. The boss at the end is clever, working to get you into a trap by making you dodge another. As such, it also requires a good deal of cleverness to overcome him. 'Frigidon' Frigidon is the Snow realm, a very large and blurry place where seeing is a challenge, let alone fighting. Getting through this world mainly demands good instincts. The boss at the end is skilled, attempting to hit you with a powerful long-range attack that causes significant damage, meaning you should probably work on your dodging with him. 'Morthea' Morthea is the Dark realm, and given that, it actually takes the form of a large cave system. Although you typically get some form of environmental warning as to when something is about to attack you, it's easy to get ambushed in these surroundings. Defeating this world takes courage and focus. The boss at the end will try to take advantage of the darkness to attack you, but you can stop him by moving contantly and finding some way to light the room and get the upper hand. 'Sola' Sola is the Light realm, a heaven-like land that is very bright and enjoyable. But don't be fooled, as many foul creatures can strike and use well-known attacks such as light beams and energy balls to land decisive blows. If you're going to beat this level, you must be good at dodging and quite crafty to evade the attacks that you'll see in this place. The boss at the end will try to stun you by blinding you and then striking, but will also keep you on your toes with a light beam that he will try to focus on you. The key to defeating him is using properly angled mirrors. Amperiam Amperiam is the final world in the game, the Lightning realm, which is extremely dangerous and unpredictable. Lightning will continually strike everywhere, making it necessary to move quickly and not idle, as you can be seriously hurt if you don't. The boss at the end will try to electrocute you by not only electrifying the ground, but also the air around you. It can also cause lightning to strike at will. The key to this boss is tricking it into electrocuting itself by means of the environment. This is also the place where the first part of the final battle with Gomorthos takes place, as it is the final level, and what better setting could there be for a battle such as this? However, the entire battle won't take place here, but rather it will move down to the castle. Aethron.jpg|This area is similar to Aethron. Volcindra.jpg|This area is similar to the realm of Volcindra. Terraitra.jpg|This area is similar to the realm of Terraitra. Meroth.jpg|The entrance to Meroth is beyond the rocks. Silvaine.jpg|This is similar to the realm of Silvaine. Thermoth.jpg|This is a large-scale picture of Thermoth. Morthea.jpg|This is the cave entrance to Morthea. Frigidon.jpg|This is the landscape of Frigidon. Arcata.jpg|This area is similar to Arcata. Category:VG Ideas Category:Wii games Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U Category:Wii U Games Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:RPG Category:Single Player